1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a straddle type vehicle, particularly provided with an electric power steering apparatus.
2. Description of the Related Art
Generally, a straddle type vehicle such as an all terrain vehicle or the like includes an electric power steering apparatus for the purpose of reducing an operating force of a bar handle. When an electric motor id driven, an auxiliary rotating power is applied by the power steering apparatus applies to a steering shaft. Such electric motor may, for example, be arranged so as to be directed perpendicularly to an axis of a steering shaft and to cross an upper side of a front suspension support portion extending in a longitudinal direction of the vehicle toward the outside of a vehicle width direction (refer, for example, to Patent Document 1: Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open Publication No. 2004-231011), or arranged in the vicinity of a bearing portion in a lower portion of a steering shaft (refer, for example, to Patent Document 2: Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open Publication No. 2006-224713).
However, since the electric motor is arranged in the lower portion of the vehicle body in these conventional structures, the electric motor is often affected by muddy water and dust splashed by a front wheel. Further, the electric motor tends to be affected by heat from the engine. A foreign material such as the muddy water, the dust or the like and the heat deteriorate durability of the power steering apparatus constructed by an electronic device such as the electric motor, a controller and the like.
On the other hand, if the electric motor is arranged so as to cross an upper side of the front suspension support portion toward the outside of the vehicle width direction, a freedom of an actuation of a suspension apparatus may be limited.